


Attempt 61

by Okami01



Series: Claurenz Week2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Lorenz and Claude start living together as roomates. Platonically of course. Lorenz definitely isn't in love with Claude. Or at least that was the lie he kept telling himself.Prompts for day 3 - Modern, Roomates
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claurenz Week2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608136
Kudos: 52
Collections: Claurenz Week: Winter 2020





	Attempt 61

___  
In all the years that Lorenz had shared an apartment with Claude, he'd never known him to make mistakes. In all the years that they'd been living together, he'd never acknowledged the growing crush he had on the other man. Not to himself or anyone else. Because it didn't matter, Claude didn't like him in that way. And that was fine. 

Besides the fact that even if Claude was in love with him too, his father would never approve of it. His constant pleas for Lorenz to find a nice woman to marry would eventually turn into an order, he was sure. This wasn't the worst thing in the world, his dad was only looking after him after all.

He'd moved out of his father's mansion, under the gauze of being closer to the college he'd gotten accepted to. In truth, his father and his rather underhanded political schemes were starting to drive him crazy. He didn't have the backbone to stand up to his dad but at the very least, he could move as far away as possible. 

He didn't need money. He was smart enough to get by in his classes. Life was fine. One day, when he was older, he'd take over his father's company and help support whatever visions and ideals he was supposed too.   
Which really was rather exciting and exhausting to think about at times.

He and Claude went to the same college. Claude majored in Biology, he majored in political science ( because that's what his father wanted). Lorenz had lived alone before. One day, Claude just sort of appeared out of nowhere, started taking classes. And already, he had a growing list of friends and classmates that looked at him with admiration and reverence. Lorenz himself included, though he wasn't willing to admit it. 

When Hilda, Claude's roommate, and best friend, moved in with Marianne. He was short a roommate. And somehow, Lorenz figured he would be fine somewhere else. He had enough friends and money that he'd probably be fine. So it was quite a strange shock when he'd asked Lorenz if he could move in with him. Even more of a shock when he'd actually agreed to it. 

As if seeing Claude in some of his classes, running into him after school, and everywhere else wasn't bad enough.   
More often than not his clothes were strewn about the house. His stupid hair clogged the drain. Weird vials of things that Lorenz wasn't supposed to touch because they were supposedly for a biology class. 

" And why do you need to keep your poisons in the kitchen cabinets, Claude?" 

" I can't put a stove in my room, Lorenz." He'd said not looking up from whatever accursed book he was reading.   
" No you certainly can't, " Lorenz sighed.   
Claude's room. Lorenz never wanted to venture there. If the common areas in the apartment grew messy at times, they were nothing compared to the book-filled messy domain that he sometimes slept in. When Claude wasn't passed out on the couch or the kitchen table or the floor.

Lorenz always covered him with a blanket. And despite all his complaining and their bickering, he'd grown to like the other man. Stupid as it was. If Lorenz was lonely he should have just gotten a cat. Not grown attached to Claude and his inability to stop turning the thermostat up. Or the food he sometimes brought home from his job when he or Lorenz didn't feel like cooking. 

Sometimes, they played chess together, Claude usually won somehow. Or debated politics. Claude would help Lorenz with his biology and French homework. He was good at the strangest things and while he barely wanted to admit it, Claude was interesting to be around. Fun even. 

____

Lorenz took that all into consideration as Claude got drunk at a bar and needed to be dragged home.   
"Why would you do that?" Lorenz asked him, hauling him out of a taxi. " What if I wasn't here to help you?"

Claude's eyes are hazy and unfocused. His voice wobbly and giddy as he replies. " Ah I know I can always count on my good buddy Lorenz."

Lorenz sighs. Surely he must be teasing like he always does.   
" Ugh you are heavy," he groans. Claude's warmth presses up against him and he shivers. He's been close to Claude many times. Seen him coming out of the shower and in various states of undress. No matter how many times he's still phased.   
Thankfully, the walk to their apartment isn't long. Though with Claude this close to him he sort of wishes it was. 

Lorenz opens the door and drags Claude inside. Wobbles over to the couch. " Ok, now sleep it off." He pushes Claude onto the couch. Watches him sprawled out there for far too long. Half lidded eyes, shirt open, mouth slightly agape and breathing hard. 

Lorenz turns on his heel and waves his hand dismissively. " You should try to be more careful in the future."

He feels his arm being tugged at, hard. Claude pulls him down onto the couch. 

Lorenz gasps. " Claude what are you-"

Claude's eyes don't look so unfocused now. " Should I be more careful so that I don't get taken advantage of." 

Claude leans closer, licks his lips. Lorenz knows he must be blushing. 

" Maybe that's what I want."  
God knows it's what Lorenz wanted.   
" No, that… that can't be." 

Claude smiles and Lorenz swears it's going to break him. " And why not?"

He doesn't know why. Or at least he can't think of any reason when Claude puts his hand so far up his leg. 

His father? No, he's so tired of his father dictating his life. Because Claude doesn't like him back. Because he spends half his time pushing Claude away and the other half wishing he'd be closer. And now he is.

" I'd like that, because I like you, Lorenz."

Lorenz makes a very undignified noise. He's barely able to choke out the words. " I like… I like you too." It isn't at all like he'd imagined it, not that he'd spent countless days and nights thinking about. 

" Well good then," Claude says grinning. Leaning closer still and placing a kiss Lorenz's forehead. He thinks his brain is about to short circuit.

"What?"

"Hmm. Is it not good?"

" No… no, it's… it's fantastic! But why now? Like this?"

Claude laughs, and it's a sound he never wants to stop hearing. " Attempt number 61," Claude kind of mutters.

" Really?" Lorenz asks. He only notices now that Claude's blushing too.

" Really," he nods his head. " But it's fun seeing you like this so I don't mind."

Lorenz scoffs. " Well, I'm glad you're having such a good time."

"I am, though I suppose I'd be having a better time if you were too." Claude's hand 

" Claude, are you sure you're not drunk?"

Claude smirks. " Trust me, when I'm drunk, you'll know it." 

Lorenz doesn't think he wants to know what that means.

Claude leans in and kisses Lorenz again, presses his mouth against him. Lorenz doesn't stop him. He doesn't want him to stop. They press into each other, hungrily and Lorenz is sure that he doesn't want it to ever stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Claurenz Week! Thanks for reading! I think I could have been more angsty but it's ok, they should be happy.


End file.
